


Rockstars

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: 'Friends with benefits' relationships, Affection, Angst, Attraction, Band fanfic, Blushing, Bodies against each other, Bromance, Brotherly love between twins, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Getting flustered, Gossip, Intimacy, Joking about stalking, Kissing, Lamar and Franklin are their fans, Late at Night, M/M, Magazines & reporters, Making Love, Male Bonding, Marks, Modeling, Mostly Black Character(s), Music, Paparazzi, References to ShadowHunters (TV), Relationship(s), Rockstar AU, Romance, Roses, Sexual Content, Singer ocs, Singing, Some Humor, Songfic, Staring, They became close friends with them, Thinking About Him, Touching, Warm, With four other characters that are white, being lovers, flirtatious personalities that these guys have towards them, happiness, hopeful & happy ending, in chapter five, neck kisses, relationship with a guy, taking pills, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Lamar & Franklin have their lives changed by meeting their favorite band, getting into relationships and other stuff.[I wrote this Fanfiction with a close friend, B]





	1. Stray Alley Cats

In Los Santos. Kenzie, Riley, Ray, Jasper, and Tate were rockstars in a group band called ‘Stray Alley Cats’. This band also does modeling, sending pictures to the magazines 'Rockstar Daily’ and 'Music Weekly’.

A few songs that they have sang for covers are ‘Rockstar (acoustic female version), Cool Kids, Pumped Kicks, Skater Boy, What The Hell, Paparazzi, Bad Reputation, Last Friday Night, Naughty Naughty, I kissed a girl/boy, Dark Horse, Little Red Riding Hood, Blue (da ba dee)’. Their band also sang 'Bubblegum Bitch, Teen Idle, & Everybody Wants To Be A Cat’.

They're very popular and famous right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley opened his eyes, waking up. He noticed that the room was still dim and dark, also nicely cold. Which he was glad about.

He felt a strange warmth next to him. He would've freaked out, if he didn't know who it was. He remembered what happened last night. Him and Jasper are both naked in the bed, a blanket halfway over them.

After that thought, he turned around, on his right side and was facing him now. He smiled at Jasper again, who had just opened his own eyes.

Jasper also has another smile. “Morning.”

“Hey, sleepy head. Get up, we have to meet up with the band.” Riley said to him.

“Already?” Jasper asked him.

“Yeah. Also, last night was great-”

“Of course it was, my love.” Jasper replies at that, with slight sarcasm.

“Oh, shut up. I was also gonna say something else. It was, but we gonna stop doing this.” Riley replied at him.

“What's that? The 'we’re friends who sometimes have sex or just fuck around’? You could at least buy me dinner first, lover.” Jasper said to that.

Riley had a smirk, rolling his eyes, slightly playfully. “I did that last week and the few days before that, you weirdo.”

Jasper laughed softly. “Ok, fine. You're right. But, why?”

“Because I said so. I want a relationship. Preferably with someone else, who isn't my dear friend. No offense.” Riley told him.

Jasper gave a smile to him. “None taken, Ri. It's nice to know how you feel. I'm okay with this.”

Riley also had a smile. “Thanks for understanding. You're a good friend, Jas.”

“No problem and you are as well. My dearest and closest friend. And I love you for it.”

Riley kept his smile.

They kissed each other for the last time, then after that, both of them get up.

Both guys put their clothes on, and eventually, leave from there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hours later -**

Kenzie's band the 'Stray Alley Cats’ are being interviewed, on live tv, by a magazine reporter for rockstar weekly. Everything they say is gonna be put in the magazine.

All of them were there. Kenzie, Riley, Ray, Tate, and Jasper. Also, Rio (the band's manager) and Jax (he is a dancer, who sometimes sings backup for this band) are also with them.

Lamar and Franklin were watching this, at Frank's house in Vinewood Hills, sitting on the couch with each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, lots of fans are dying to know if the rumors are true. Are you really an openly bisexual band?” That female reporter asked them.

Riley smiles at her. “Yes, we are. Love is love to us.”

“Aww, that's nice. Got any lovers?” The woman also asked.

“Kenzie is the only one who has someone to love right now. The rest of us are single.” Tate said to her.

This woman glanced at the only female member of this band. “Ooh~ Who's the lucky person, Kenzie?”

Kenzie just smiled and laughed softly. “Ah ah, not telling. No secrets are getting out.”

“Damn, alright.”

“Anyway, we're all still looking for the right someone, a special guy or girl to feel affection and love for.” Riley also replied, and told her.

And the female reporter felt touched by what he said. She's pretty sure that some others at home feel that way as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lamar’s eyes were glued onto the screen. He was truly a fan of the band.

Franklin felt amused by his obsession.

  
  
Eventually, that interview was over and the reporter signs off.

Which lead to that tv also being turned off by Frank, as Lamar was thinking with a slight smile again now. 


	2. Secretly

**_Lamar’s eyes were glued onto the screen. He was truly a fan of the band._ **

**_Franklin felt amused by his obsession._ **

**_  
Eventually, that interview was over and the reporter signs off._ **

**_Which lead to that tv also being turned off by Frank, as Lamar was thinking with a slight smile again now._ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kenzie is secretly friends with Lamar and Franklin. She keeps it a secret because the paparazzi would be all over this if they knew.

  
  
Later that night - an hour after the interview, she visits them (being careful, with her hood up, in case of paparazzi) and goes to Franklin's house.

Kenzie walked in, after Frank lets her inside. She had a smile, pulling that hood down. “How are my favorite boys?” she asked, sarcastically yet playfully.

She loved to tease, that's why she is always an outgoing spirit, especially around them. She acted like she was older than them as she teased, even if she's the younger one out of the three.

Franklin and Lamar hugged Kenzie with a smile, taking her in.  
  
\- “Y’all were amazing in that interview today!” Lamar said

  
  
Kenzie laughed softly, with another smile on her lips. "Aww thanks, you're sweet, Lamar. I bet the guys would love to hear you say that."

Lamar chuckled, as Franklin smiled.  
  
\- “Want something to drink?” Frank offered, heading for the fridge.

  
  
"Sure, darling, what you got?" Kenzie asked, with a slight smile. She sat down on the couch.

  
  
\- “Beer, cider..” Frank hummed.

  
  
"I'II take beer." Kenzie had a slight smirk. It was no secret that she was into alcohol. She loved it as much as soda.

  
  
Franklin smirked back to Kenzie, tossing her and Lamar bottles of beer. He took one for himself as well.

Kenzie opened it and drank that beer halfway down, taking in some sips. She pulled it away after the bottle was half-empty, to take a breath. She smiled again. It was cold and refreshing, just the way she loves it.

Her coat was open, showing her short black dress and knee-high socks of the same shade.

That dark brown hair of hers was down, it being really long. Her hazel eyes shined from the moonlight. And as well as her pale, white skin.

Lamar and Franklin drank their beers as fast, smiling. Then, they sat on that couch, on the other side of Kenzie, to watch TV.

After she had finished this beer, Kenzie looked at them. "Anyway, I came here for a reason, not just to see you two lovely boys. You two are in luck." she said to them. She kept smiling, as she talked.

Kenzie started talking again, after a second of silence.

She invited them to something and even gives these two free tickets (for near the front row) to it. It's a thing called 'Friday Night Live’, where singers will be, to perform for fun, without the hassle of long waits for bookings if they're not popular or famous yet.

“I'm not singing, but the guys from my band are, and I'd like for you two to hear them, in person. They'll be the first ones to sing tomorrow night. So don't be late.” Kenzie also said. 

Lamar and Franklin looked at the tickets, their eyes and smiles wide.  
  
\- “Girl! That’s awesome!” Lamar grinned.  
  
\- “Ah’ don’t know how to thank you.” Franklin smiles softly.

  
  
Kenzie still had a smile. "You don't have to thank me. I wanted to do this, we're friends after all."

  
  
They smiled to Kenzie.  
  
\- “We’ll surely be there.” Lamar told her.

Kenzie smiled at that. "Good. Oh, by the way. I've told them about you two. So after they're done singing, they'll want to meet you. After they have told the crowd that they are done for the night, leave and wait by the entrance. A guy not from the band, will come and get you two, so you can meet up with the guys. He'll do it, so that the paparazzi won't find out." she explained to them.

Lamar was excited, Franklin was also smiling slightly. They nodded at their plan.

  
  
Kenzie kept her smile, especially at their happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these chapters aren't long xD Hopefully they'll get longer as time goes on xDD 💙💜


	3. These Guys

**It was the next night -**

  
  
All the guys from this band were backstage, getting ready. 'Friday Night Live' would start in a few minutes. 

They could already hear the crowd and their fans starting to get antsy.

  
  
Lamar was wearing the band’s merch shirt, cheering along the crowd. 

Franklin was the quieter one of them, but enjoying himself, waiting in excitement.

It started, as they walked out there. 

These five guys were singing, from the 'Stray Alley Cats’ band. It's Riley, Ray, Tate, Jasper, and Jax on stage right now. It sounded nice when they sang together. 

They were like the male version of Fifth Harmony, with the way that they all sang their songs so good. They were singing a cover of 'Worth It’ first. 

Even before they started to sing, as the music was playing, that crowd starts to scream then gets quiet to hear their voices. Which each was low yet smooth as hell. 

“ _Give it to me, I'm worth it. Baby, I'm worth it. Uh huh, I'm worth it. Gimme gimme, I'm worth it. Give it to me, I'm worth it. Baby, I'm worth it. Uh huh, I'm worth it. Gimme gimme, I'm worth it._ ” Jasper sang. 

“ _Okay, I tell her bring it back like she left some._ _  
__Bring it, bring it back like she left some. Uh, in the club with the lights off. What you actin shy fo'? Come and show me that you. Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it. Stop playin', how you know that I. Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it. What you actin' shy for?_ ” Ray also sings, after him. 

  
“ _Just gimme you, just gimme you. Just gimme you, that's all I wanna do. And if what they say is true. If it's true, I won't get mad at you. I may talk a lot of stuff. Guaranteed, I can back it up. I think I'mma call your bluff. Hurry up, I'm walkin' out front._ ” Jax sings. 

  
“ _Uh huh, you see me in the spot like ‘Ooh I love your style’. Uh huh, show me what you got._ _'Cause I don't wanna waste my time. Uh huh, see me in the spot like ‘Ooh I love your style’. Uh huh, show me what you got. Now come and make it worth my while._ ” Riley sang. 

Jasper came behind him and also started singing again. “ _Give it to me, I'm worth it. Baby, I'm worth it. Uh huh, I'm worth it. Gimme gimme, I'm worth it. Give it to me, I'm worth it. Baby, I'm worth it. Uh huh, I'm worth it. Gimme gimme, I'm worth it. It's all on you, it's all on you. It's all on you, so what you wanna do? And if you don't have a clue. Not a clue, I'll tell you what to do._ _Come harder just because. I don't like it, like it too soft. I like it a little rough. Not too much, but maybe just enough.”_

  
“ _Uh huh, you see me in the spot like ‘Ooh I love your style’. Uh huh, show me what you got._ _'Cause I don't wanna waste my time. Uh huh, see me in the spot like ‘Ooh I love your style’. Uh huh, show me what you got. Now come and make it worth my while._ ” Ray sang. 

  
“ _Give it to me, I'm worth it. Baby, I'm worth it._ _Uh huh, I'm worth it. Gimme gimme, I'm worth it. Give_ _it to me, I'm worth it (know what I mean?). Baby_ _, I'm worth it (give me everything). Uh huh, I'm worth it. Gimme gimme, I'm worth it._ ” Jasper sings again. 

“ _Okay, I tell her bring it back like she left some._ _  
__Bring it, bring it back like she left some. Uh, in the club with the lights off. What you actin shy fo'? Come and show me that you. Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it. Stop playin', how you know that I. Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it. What you actin' shy for?_ ” Ray was singing that again, with a slight smirk. That had the fangirls falling more for him. 

“ _Uh huh, you see me in the spot like ‘Ooh I love your style’. Uh huh, show me what you got._ _'Cause I don't wanna waste my time. Uh huh, see me in the spot like ‘Ooh I love your style’. Uh huh, show me what you got. Now come and make it worth my while._ ” Riley and Tate sang with each other. 

  
“ _Give it to me, I'm worth it. Baby, I'm worth it. Uh huh, I'm worth it. Gimme gimme, I'm worth it._ _Give it to me, I'm worth it (know what I mean?)._ _Baby, I'm worth it (give me everything). Uh huh, I'm worth it. Gimme gimme, I'm worth it. Give it to me, I'm worth it._ ” All the guys sang this last part together. 

Lamar and Franklin enjoyed the show, watching the men in awe.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Then, they all sing 'That's My Girl’. 

  
“ _That's my girl._ ” Jasper and Ray sing at the same time. 

“ _Who's been working so damn hard? You got that head on overload? Got yourself this flawless body. Aching now from head to toe._ ” Ray also sings. 

  
“ _Ain't nothing, ain't nothing. All my ladies 'round the world. Ain't nothing, ain't nothing._ ” Riley and Ray sang together. 

“ _Good girls better get bad._ ” Jax sings, after them. 

  
“ _You've been down before. You've been hurt before. You got up before. You'll be good to go, good to go_.” Tate and Jasper sang with each other. 

“ _Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it. Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it. Got some dirt on your shoulder, then let me brush it off for ya. If you're feeling me, put your five high._ ” Riley sang. 

  
“ _That's my girl._ ” Tate and Jasper sing at the same time. 

  
“ _That's my girl. That's my girl. That's my girl._ ” All the guys sang together. 

  
“ _Get up, what you waiting for?_ ” Jasper sang this part alone. 

  
“ _That's my girl. That's my girl. That's my girl._ ” These guys sing that part together again. 

  
“ _Nod if you been played by every boo. Just tryna show you off. Thought he was the best you ever had. Until he cut you off._ ” Jax sang. 

“Ain't _nothing, ain't nothing. Bet, you bet, you know your worth. Ain't nothing, ain't nothing._ ” Jasper and Riley sing with each other. 

  
“ _Good girls better get bad._ ” Jax was singing that part again. 

“ _You've been down before. You've been hurt before. You got up before. You'll be good to go, good to go."_ Jasper and Tate also sang that part together again. 

  
“ _Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it. Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it._ _Got some dirt on your shoulder, then let me brush it off for ya. If you're feeling me, put your five high._ ” Riley sings this part again. 

  
“ _That's my girl. That's my girl. That's my girl._ _  
__That's my girl._ ” All these guys sang. 

  
“ _What you wait, what you wait. What you waiting for?_ ” Jasper sings. 

  
“ _That's my girl. That's my girl. That's my girl._ ” All of them sing again. 

  
“ _You've been down before. You've been hurt before. You got up before. You'll be good to go, good to go. Don't ever get up, no no._ ” Tate sang.

  
“ _Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it. Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it._ _Got some dirt on your shoulder, then let me brush it off for ya. If you're feeling me, put your five high. (That's my girl). That's my girl. That's my girl. That's my girl._ ” They all sang together again. 

  
“ _What you wait, what you wait. What you waiting for?_ ” Ray sang that part. 

  
“ _That's my girl. That's my girl. That's my girl._ ” All these guys sing. 

  
“ _That's my girl, that's my girl. That's my girl, that's my girl._ ” Jasper sang. 

  
“ _Ain't nothing, ain't nothing, ain't nothing. Put your heart and your soul in it. Ain't nothing, ain't nothing, ain't nothing. Now put your heart and your soul in it._ ” Riley sang again now. 

  
“ _That's my girl. That's my girl. That's my girl._ _  
__That's my girl. That's my girl._ ” All the guys sing that last part. 

Franklin and Lamar were getting pumped up in this gig. They both cheered along with the others in the crowd. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

After that, it was the song 'Angel’, that they sang. 

“ _Who said I was an angel? Who said I was an angel? Oh yeah. We was just a moment, nothing serious. Never really paid you no mind. Dropped_ _the bag, started paying attention. Should've never, ah. Should've never not kept your word. Woulda had a reason to keep mine. You_ _was too inconsistent. Should've never, ah._ ” Riley sang. 

  
“ _Should've never crossed that line with ya._ _  
__Everything was cool, just drinkin' with ya. Way too young to be up in handcuffs. Wasn't tryna spend my life on the phone with ya._ ” Tate sang. 

“ _Gotta keep it on one hundred with ya. The original me wouldn't fuck with ya. And I was beginning to fuck with ya._ ” Jax sings, after him. 

  
“ _Who said I was an angel? Who said I was an angel? Oh yeah. When you look at me, what do you see? Open your eyes, I'm more brilliant than you'll ever be._ ” Ray sang. 

  
“ _Who said I was an angel?_ ” Ray and Jasper sing at the same time. 

“ _Yeah. Won't lie, say I don't lie. Yeah, I might've told a few lies, yeah. Won't lie, say I didn't try._ _But you're only worth a few tries, yeah. Track star, think you're running these streets. You ain't the only one running the streets. They're making ground like I only wear cleats, yeah._ ” Jasper sang. 

  
“ _Should’ve never crossed that line with ya._ _Everything was cool, just drinkin' with ya. Way too young to be up in handcuffs. Wasn't tryna spend my life on the phone with ya. Gotta keep it on one hundred with ya. The original me wouldn't fuck with ya. And I was beginning to fuck with ya. Who said I was an angel?_ ” Ray also sings. 

  
“ _But you was wrong, oh yeah._ ” Riley sang that part. 

  
“ _Who said I was an angel? Oh, I'm no angel. When you look at me.”_ Ray also sang. 

Jasper started singing again, after he came from behind him. “ _When you look at me (oh) what do you see? (what do you see?)._ ” 

  
“ _Open your eyes, I'm more brilliant than you'll ever be. Who said I was an angel? (Who said I was an angel, yeah). Oh._ ” Jasper and Ray sang together again. 

  
“ _Who said I was an angel?_ ” Riley also sang. 

“ _Who said I was an angel?_ ” Tate sings. 

  
“ _Didn't know the real me, I'm far from an angel._ ” Jax sang, after them. 

  
“ _Who said I was an angel?_ ” Riley sings again. 

“ _Never took the time out. Never had time to figure me out, (when you look at me)._ ” Ray sang now. 

  
“ _When you look at me, what do you see? (Oh, what do you see?)._ ” Riley was also singing a bit, after him. 

  
“ _Open your eyes, I'm more brilliant than you'll ever be, yeah._ ” Ray sings this part. 

  
“ _Who said I was an angel? Who said I was a, an angel? Oh._ ” Riley and Ray sang together. 

Lamar smiled, looking at Riley and Ray. 


	4. Hanging Out With All Of Them and Closeness, a Nice Feeling

**_Riley and Ray sang together._ **

**_Lamar smiled, looking at Riley and Ray._ **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

That show was over, as they all said their goodbyes to the fans. Then, all of them disappeared, walking behind that stage.

  
  
They get in a black car (after all of them walked out of there), driving away, somewhere else as they knew that Lamar and Franklin would meet them later on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
\- "That was so awesome..!" Lamar couldn’t stop smiling.

  
  
\- "Just wait till you can tell them yourself." Franklin grinned.

When they were standing alone, at the entrance, someone walked over to them. 

It was a dark-skinned male, a guy way younger than them, in his late teens. This guy had similar looks to Tate, although with brown eyes (instead of blue) and not wearing glasses. 

"You two are Lamar and Franklin, right?" 

Lamar and Franklin looked over at him, nodding a little bit. 

"Well, let's get going then. I'm the one taking you there. I am guessing that you have a vehicle of some sort. Because if not, we're walking, like I did." That guy said to them.

  
  
\- "Oh, we have." Lamar said

  
  
That guy had followed them and gets in Frank's car with these two. He was sitting in the front with Franklin, giving directions to the place, while Lamar was in the back. 

He started getting bored and talked again now. 

"Name's Aiden." He introduced himself. 

Then, he made a game, out of boredom. 

"Hey Lamar, I know how much of a fan that you are of the band. You probably know all the members' names. I'm actually related to one of them. If you can guess which one and how I'm related to that guy, I'II tell you a secret, only one, of a guy in the band. Of your choosing. I know everything about them, since they live like roommates, nothing really stays a secret. Although, only they know each other that way. No one knows many things about them, especially their fans. For their own reasons. It's also because of the nosy paparazzi." Aiden said to him. 

Lamar nodded, humming. His eyes were on Aiden.

  
\- "Now lemme think a bit.." He scratched his chin in thought.

  
\- "Ya look like Tate, if Ah’m honest." he said

  
  
Aiden had a slight smile at that, his back still facing him. "You're right. I'm Tate's cousin. Sometimes we get mistaken for brothers, because of how similar we look. Alright then, well a deal is a deal. What do you want to know and of who? Choose wisely. Because I'm only telling you one thing."

  
  
Lamar swallowed, thinking deeply about what he would answer.

  
  
Franklin chuckled at them.

  
  
\- "Tell me about Riley, he seems cool." Lamar said 

"Is there something specific that you wanna know about him? Because remember, I said that I would only say one thing." Aiden replied at that. "You already know his appearance and personality, that he is Rio's younger brother and Ray's twin. But what else do you want to know?"

  
  
\- "Just ask him if he’s single." Franklin teased. 

Lamar huffed and rolled his eyes, with a blush.  
  
\- "..Is he?" He asked 

  
  
"Yeah, he is. He had a thing with Jasper for awhile, but not anymore. So you can have him, if you want Riley. If he's what you're after." Aiden also said.

  
  
Franklin smirked at that.

  
  
Lamar huffed, shrugging.  
  
\- "Just wanted to know, so Ah’ can tell some gals to hook up with him." he said, protectively.

  
  
Aiden nodded, although he smelled the bullshit from a mile away. But he didn't say anything about it.

  
  
Lamar stayed quiet after that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After a few more minutes, they were there. 

They get out of the car. 

A guy with dark skin and black glasses, rare blue eyes through them, came out of a building. 

"Aiden!" Tate hugs his cousin, happily. 

"T-Tate! Get off me!" 

"Not a chance!" Tate still has a smile. 

Aiden glared, although not threateningly. "You will, because I have to get home, you're lucky that I live so close." 

Tate nods his head and released the other male. "Fine, goodnight." 

"Night." 

Aiden said 'bye' to Lamar and Franklin, then he left. He walks down the street. 

Tate smiles at them. "Hey." He lets them in. 

After the doors were closed and they were in, Jasper smiled at them. “This is our band's personal and private hangout.” he said to these two. 

This hangout had comfortable couches and beanbags with a flat screen tv on the wall. There's also games, like a mini arcade. Also, a bar with drinks, like beer and all kinds of sodas. Music played in the background as well. 

“Yeah, it's nice and we are alone, doing what we want here. So enjoy yourselves. Because not many have been here, other than ourselves, of course. A friend of Kenzie's, is a friend of ours. And naturally, we'd like to get to know you two, considered all the good stuff that Kenzie has told us about you.” Ray said 

Lamar and Franklin were like little fanboys, but they tried to hold their enthusiasm when they got to them. They greeted everyone politely.

Rio sighed softly, when he lost to Jax again at that dancing game. He looked over and saw two dark-skinned guys that he didn't recognize, or has even seen before. He walked to them. “Well, who might you two be?” he asked, with a slight smile. 

\- "Ah’m Lamar. This is Franklin. We’re Kenzie’s friends." 

“Nice to meet you. I'm Rio. The manager of this band, also Riley's and Ray’s older brother.” This guy with black dreads said. 

Riley gets in front of Lamar, his back to him. Tate does the same with Franklin, the other male being behind him. 

“Don't even think about it, bro.” Riley said 

“Yeah, what he said, Rio.” Tate said 

Rio just stared at them. “What?” 

“You know what. We know what you always do. Don't flirt with them.” Riley replied to him. 

Rio glanced at his younger brother. “But, I wasn't gonna..” he said, with a half-smile, as if already guilty of a crime. 

Riley knows what his brother was gonna do, especially since Rio is older than Lamar and Franklin. “Right, well I'm not convinced. You're always trying to get with guys younger than you, sex or not. Even if it's just dating.” He talked to him, staring at his brother. Then, he got closer and looked him straight in the eyes. In a serious way. “Just this once, don't. For me and Tate's sake. Please don't.” he also said, quietly. 

Rio noticed the look in Riley's eyes and knew instantly what this was all about. 'Oh.’ he thought, with a smirk. He knew that Riley and Tate both like these guys in that way. Which he didn't mind. He was actually glad about that. They are finally finding love for themselves. He was happy for them. 

He smiled, putting his hands up in slight surrender. “Alright then, I get it. I won't, trust me. I promise.” he replies, then he walks away, having another smile. 

Lamar and Franklin looked at each other in confusion. They shrugged it off.

  
  
Tate also walks away, over to Ray. 

Riley walked past these two. "Sorry about that." he simply said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
After that tension faded, the others relaxed and had a good time with each other. 

Jax has a big smile, at winning this dancing game again. He has an undefeated high score at it. He had just danced to ‘Fantastic Baby’ by ’Big Bang’. 

“No one can beat me. I'm unbeatable.” he said, out loud and smugly, with shining confidence in himself. 

Riley walked over and smirked at him. “Are you sure about that? Because I think that I can beat you in this game with no problem.” 

Jax stares at him, smirking. “Is that a challenge?” 

Riley kept his smirk. “Yeah, I thought that was obvious.” he said, sarcastically. 

“You're gonna regret saying that.” Jax replied at that, with sarcasm as well. Although, he meant what he said. 

“Bring it on.” Was Riley's only reply. 

Lamar and Franklin sat on a couch, watching them.

The others noticed what they were doing and walk over to them. Everyone stands around those two to watch this dance battle. 

“Ooh, an audience. Get ready to eat what you just said, lover boy.” Jax told him, as if he knew Riley's secret already. 

Riley rolled his eyes, playfully and laughed softly. He thought that Jax's trash talk was honestly entertaining. 

Jax shrugged, with a smirk and picked a song. 

It started playing ‘Crazzee Boi by Sara Choi’. It's a hard level to beat. You have to be very fast in dancing during this. 

Tate had a slight smirk. “Oh, this is gonna be good.” He was voting for Riley to win and he knows that the male with dreads can do it. Although, he had confidence in Jax as well. Both of his friends were very good at this. 

Franklin glanced at Tate before his gaze went back to the dance battle.

  
  
Lamar was getting excited.

They started to dance, hitting each colorful key that came on the screen and on the board of buttons under them. 

Jax was fast, but Riley actually did manage to keep up with him. Being just as fast in the dancing. 

“You're not half bad at this.” Jax said to him. 

Riley just smirks. 

Lamar cheered for them.

  
  
They heard Lamar, Riley had a smile and Jax has a grin, at that.

It got faster. Riley still kept going, although Jax was getting tired. “What? What the hell-!?” 

Riley didn't say anything. He keeps dancing. 

Tate had a smile. “He is gonna beat Jax's high score!” 

Jax glared slightly, but it was mostly playful. “Oh, hell no!” He started to pick up the pace. 

But, it was too late. The song ended and this dance was over. 

Riley won, his score beating Jax's score. Him being in the lead now. 

Jax sighed a bit. “Damnit.” Although, there was no hard feelings between these two friends. 

Riley and Jax were both smiling, as they hug each other, in a friendly way. 

Lamar and Franklin cheered even more for them.

  
  
Riley and Jax are still smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After awhile, Riley had walked over to Lamar and talked to him, alone. He befriended the other dark-skinned male. 

"Hey." Riley said, with a slight smile. He sat down, next to him. 

Lamar gave him a smile.  
  
\- "Sup, Riley." he hummed. 

Riley still had a smile. Then, he noticed something. It was slightly hiding from the jacket, but he could clearly see Lamar wearing their merch shirt. He ran a finger down it, then he pulls away. He resisted the urge to say 'cute' and said something else instead. "Nice."

  
  
Lamar’s eyes followed his fingers, a slight heat on his cheeks. He chuckled a bit to him.

  
  
"I'm guessing that you're a big fan of ours?" Riley questioned and asked him, having another smile. 

Lamar nodded eagerly.

\- "Ah’ love your covers, y’all have an amazing band!" He had a smile on his lips. 

Riley laughed softly and kind-heartedly. "I figured." 

Then, he smiled warmly. "That's nice to hear. Thanks." he also said to him. 

'He's so adorable.' he thought, to himself.

Lamar rubbed his neck.

\- "Ah, shit.. Ah’ don’t mean to sound like the rest of the others.. It’s just.. damn.." Lamar blushed. 

\- "Kenzie got us here and Ah’ can’t say a smart thing..!" 

Riley laughs, still kind-hearted. "I don't mind." He smiles at him. "Well, you're lucky, not many get to really meet and talk with us."

Lamar smiled a bit.

\- "Guess Ah’ got lucky this once." he hums softly.

Riley kept his smile, then he nodded, talking again. 

"Although, we do take pictures and write autographs for our fans. We wouldn't be anything without them, you know? You probably already know, but we have a website. And on it each week, we list a few songs, and our fans are the ones who choose what we sing. They were dying for us to sing three songs from Fifth Harmony. We even got told once that we're like the male version of them." He talked happily, smiling a bit. 

Lamar chuckled, listening to him.

\- "You always loved music?" he asked 

Riley smiled again. "Yeah, ever since I was a child." 

\- "You have an amazing voice." Lamar complimented him. 

Riley had a blush. Especially at that. His smile never faded. "Thank you. It's nice being complimented, usually when the others talk for a minute to fans, they're the ones getting compliments. While I'm just silently liked." He thought about it, then he was talking again. "But they love me as part of the Siamese twins." he added. 

\- "That’s a great song too." Lamar laughed.

\- "And Ah’ think y’all should get equal compliments, otherwise that sucks!" He grinned.

"Aww, it's alright, I don't mind. I just appreciate that they take their time to listen to me and my singing." Riley told him, with another smile now. 

After saying that, Riley thought about what Lamar had first said and started laughing. 

Riley calmed down and tells him what it actually meant. "No, I don't mean the song. You don't know? I thought every fan knew. That term 'siamese twins' is a nickname given to me and Ray by our fans, because of how identical we look. It's mostly talked about on the internet." 

Lamar blushed slightly, trying to 'chuckle' his embarrassment away. 

Riley just has a smile towards him. 'Can he get any cuter?' He was also thinking. 

"Oh that reminds me, about earlier. Speaking of autographs, want one?" Riley asked him, as he offered it to Lamar.

Lamar smiled, feeling a little shy for some reason.

\- "I-If it’s alright." he chuckled quietly. 

Riley smiled at him. "Of course it is." 

Instead of his pen, he takes out a black marker. Since Lamar didn't have a paper, Riley just wrote it down on the white part of Lamar's shirt. 

He leaned over, as he's writing. He could feel Lamar's warm breath on the back of his neck, although he didn't mind it again. He writes his name in cursive, then he puts a heart at the end of it. It was a signature thing that all of them did in the band, while giving their autographs. They would write their names in cursive, and then, they'd put a heart at the end.

Lamar was blushing a little bit, at the closeness of him. His heart raced, also from excitement.

\- "Thanks." he smiled as well. 

Riley also had a smile again. 

He pulled away, putting that marker back into his pocket. 

"It was no problem, I'm glad that you're happy. And that you like to talk to me. To be around me."

Lamar has another smile. 

\- "Of course Ah’ do. You’re cool." he replied 

Riley was smiling again, for a bit at that.

They talked for awhile.

Eventually, they are all drinking sodas and chatting with each other. All of them were talking about all sorts of different stuff.


	5. Modeling Magazines & Sweetest Scent

**Three Days Later -**

Recently their band 'Stray Alley Cats’ did a photo shoot. They modeled for a new magazine. It was for their fans. That was made into a magazine filled with pictures of them from this shoot. There was only limited edition early copies of it. And it costed 50$. 

But, Kenzie came over to Frank's house, where him and Lamar are, giving them each a copy of it for free. 

"Shh, don't tell anyone that I give you two free stuff." Kenzie had said.

Then, she gives a smile, before she left, to head over to Gin's apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lamar and Franklin were excited as kids in a candy shop when they got the magazines. 

They had thanked her.

\- "Oh, y’all look amazing!" Frank pointed at the whole band picture with a smile. He still hadn’t sunk into reading it fully.

Both of them (Franklin and Lamar) are sitting separately, on two different couches. 

They are still looking through these magazines, that Kenzie gave to them. 

Lamar looked at photos of Riley and Ray now. In each photo, the twins were very close together. It was mostly for their fans, because some of them enjoyed that, thinking of the ‘twincest’. Because in their eyes, 'incest is wincest’. Although, when Lamar got to the last page of them, these two are separate from each other. 

Lamar's eyes are on Riley, those pictures of him. 

In one of them, Riley is wearing a dark gray vest with a white dress shirt under it and black dress pants. In the next picture, the vest is off and that white dress shirt was now open. His chest and stomach are showing. There's a seductive look in his eyes. 

Lamar couldn’t help but feel a little hot when he looked at the pictures of Riley.

Meanwhile, Franklin looks at Tate's pictures. 

There, in each of them, Tate has on his glasses. Although, in the last picture, Tate doesn't have those glasses on.

Franklin thought Tate was adorable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kenzie walked into the apartment, closing the door behind herself. “Gin?” 

Gin came out of the bedroom, with a smile. “There you are, Kenzie, I was waiting for you.” 

She walks over and pulled Kenzie closer. She kissed her, on the lips. 

They both are smiling into that kiss. 

After they pull apart, Kenzie talked again, as she was walking into the kitchen to put the food away that she got. It was fast food from Burger Shot. 

“Sorry that I took long. I was with Lamar and Franklin.” Kenzie told her.

“With more guys again? You're surrounded by males, always. Those two and that band of yours. Should I be worried?” Gin said, sarcastically. 

Kenzie laughed softly. “No, because I'm with you, Ginnie.” 

Gin rolled her eyes, playfully, at the nickname. She was walking over to her, standing behind Kenzie now. She leaned down, into her lover and girlfriend’s pale white skin, kissing Kenzie again. On the neck. 

“I know that. I love you.” 

Kenzie smiled a bit, warmly. She loved this affection from Gin. “I love you too.” she said, leaning into the taller dark-skinned female. 

Gin got closer and leans against her as well. She loved everything about Kenzie, especially her warmth and scent, that smelled of a sweetest cream. 

Kenzie still had a smile, also taking in Gin's scent. Which that dark skin and curly hair was scented of peaches. 

A warm feeling was through Kenzie's heart. Her mind filled with thoughts about her. She closed her hazel eyes. This was nice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Eventually, they sat down on the couch. 

Gin smiles at her. “Sing for me.” 

Kenzie has another smile. “Hmm, ok, let me think..” She started singing something that was a favorite of hers, but also to mess with Gin. 

‘ _I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick._ ’ she sings to her. 

Gin pushed her, in a playful way, with a laugh. “Not that song, something else.” 

Kenzie was laughing as well. “Alright, alright.” 

‘ _Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But_ _watching you stand alone. All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer. I_ _have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I_ _will not let anything, take away. What's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer. I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed, I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. One step closer. One step closer. I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed, I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._ ’ she sang. 

She smiled again, her eyes closed as she sings. 

Gin stared at her, smiling. She loves Kenzie's voice. Always has, always will. It was truly beautiful, like an angel’s. 

Kenzie finished that song and ended it. She was staring at Gin now, as she was also smiling again. Her stare into Gin's eyes. 

“What?” 

Gin looked in Kenzie's eyes as well. “Nothing, you're just beautiful.” 

Kenzie smirked, with a wink. “Thanks, you're not so bad yourself, gorgeous~” she had also grinned, in that sarcasm. Although, she meant it. 

Gin blushed, pushing Kenzie away a second later. “Oh, shut up.” 

After that, both of them laughed again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**A few minutes later -**

After awhile, they both relaxed on the couch, resting yet still awake. They cuddled with each other, as both females had blankets wrapped around them and pillows nearby. 

They are cuddling and snuggling, nuzzled against each other, both having a smile. 

Kenzie and Gin stayed there, as they watched Shadowhunters for the rest of the night. These two enjoyed watching their favorite canon pairing and those adorable gay guys together. Which was Magnus and Alec, Malec. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put Kenzie in a relationship with Gin this Fanfiction 🖤 Since Gin's love for Kenzie in the highschool fanfic is slightly unrequited and then it was a slight crush in that fallen angels Fanfic, which that relationship never fully got to 'they’re together’ in the end. So they are together in this :) & because I'm gonna put Lamar with Riley again anyway 💙 [that's not much of a spoiler, since it's hinted xDD] Instead of there being probably feelings for Kenzie, then just ending up with him anyway. So that's why. Just wanted to explain some things xD 
> 
> Also, I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter 💜


	6. That Voice, Blushing, Music For Your Heart and Soul

**A few days later -**

There was a concert that night again.

Leo plays the piano as Riley sings 'I know I'm a wolf’. His voice was very nice to hear. 

“ _Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak chasing you. The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew. That this blood on my teeth it is far beyond dry. And I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right. So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me. Oh rabbit, my claws are dull now so don't be afraid. I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave. Yes, I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite. But the rest of my pack, I have left them behind. And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill. But the thought of fresh meat, it is making me ill. So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me. So rabbit please stop looking the other way. It's cold out there so why not stay here. Under my tail._ ” Riley sang.

Riley's fangirls and some fanboys are here, smiling at him. Lamar is also there, because of Kenzie's suggestion to hear Riley sing alone, saying his voice is very beautiful on its own. She had smiled at Lamar as well. “You should hear Riley when he sings by himself. His voice is so nice, it's beautiful.” Is what she said.

Lamar watched his performance in awe, like he was hypnotized. A small blush crawled onto his face.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Leo is a musician. He may be blind, but he is amazing at singing and playing the piano. His voice is like an angel and his music is always very beautiful. Others love to hear it. Sometimes he brings his white furred dog, Cheza with him to concerts. Other times, it's just him and his dark gray cane (which is rare). 

He sometimes plays music and sings with Kenzie. Like tonight. 

That night he played piano while Kenzie sang 'Teddy Bear’. 

“ _Stitched you up, put you together. With cotton and feather. Gave you love, put my heart inside you. Oh, what could I do. When you started talking in your sleep. Saying things you'd do to me. I didn't care, I wasn't scared. Now I'm finding knives under the sheets. Crumbled photographs of me. I'm in despair. Should I be scared? Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear. You were comforting and quiet. How did love become so violent? Oh, teddy bear, you were my teddy bear. Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me. La, la, la, la, la. I threw you out, I didn't outgrow you. I just didn't know you. But now you're back. And it's so terrifying how you paralyze me. Now you're showing up inside my home. Breathing deep into the phone. I'm so unprepared, I'm fucking scared. Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear. You were comforting and quiet. How did love become so violent? Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear. Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me. La, la, la, la, la. I'm fucking scared. Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear. You were comforting and quiet. How did love become so violent? Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear. Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me._ ” Kenzie sings beautifully. 

Lamar was smiling, his eyes on her and Leo. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

After that, they sing 'Milk and Cookies’, by the same singer. Which is Melanie Martinez. 

“ _One, two, Melatonin is coming for you. Three, four, baby, won't you lock the door? Five, six, I'm done with it. Seven, eight, it's getting late, so close your eyes, sleep the days. Hush, little baby, drink your spoiled milk. I'm fucking crazy, need my prescription filled. Do you like my cookies? They're made just for you. A little bit of sugar, but lots of poison, too. Ashes, ashes, time to go down. Ooh, honey do you want me now? Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed. Sing you a lullaby, where you die at the end. Nine, ten, never want to see you again. Eleven, twelve, I pull off black so well. Shit behind the curtain that I'm sick of sugarcoatin'. Next time you're alone, think fast when you grab the phone. Ashes, ashes, time to go down. Ooh, honey do you want me now? Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed. Sing you a lullaby, where you die at the end. Ashes, ashes, time to go down. Ooh, honey do you want me now? Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed. Sing you a lullaby, where you die at the end._ ” They were singing together. 

Lamar was enjoying the gig.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

After that, Ray and Jasper sing 'Lollipop Luxury’ together. They sometimes stare at Lamar, as they both made eye contact with him while singing. 

" _I'm on the top, there's no luck. Never turned around to stop. Make my move, make you move. Make you wanna hear me talk. See me walk, see me fuck. See me suck a lollipop. Aha, mmm, wanna get messy? (S-T-A-R). I'll make you hot, make you rock. I'll leave the world in shock. I'm a tease, I'm your fuel (S-T-A-R). I just wanna see you drool on your knees, pretty please. You wish you were my main squeeze. Ah, li-li-like luxury._ " Ray sings. He moved his hand down his own side, lifting his shirt upwards slightly, which made his lower stomach and v-line showed a bit. He was smirking as well, biting his lips, with a seductive look in his eyes. This got most of the fangirls and fanboys to freak, as they all screamed loudly. Especially at the lip bites and how sexy he's being. 

" _Fuck me, I'm a celebrity. Can't take your eyes off me. I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere. Fuck me, I'm a celebrity. Can't take your hands off me. I know you wanna suck me what you waiting for? Lip gloss and lollipop. Let's rock, I wanna pop. Can't take your eyes off me. I'm all that you can see. Lip gloss and lollipop. Can't take your eyes off me. I know you wanna be._ " Jasper sang after him. He pulled the brim of his fedora hat down. It covered his eyes for awhile, as he sings, then he brings it back upward. His eyes were showing again. He winked at them, as he also smirks. More screams were heard from the background of those fans.

" _Mmm, hot damn, here I come. Tell me how you want it done. At the mall, in the hall. On your mama's bedroom wall. You can choose, either way. You will end up on the news. (Ha, yeah, just like you wanted right?) Do I make you wet? (I wanna hear you say)_ " Ray sang. 

" _Love my pink knife. You wish you had a slice of me. I'm a celebrity. Fuck me, I'm a celebrity. Can't take your eyes off me. I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere. Fuck me, I'm a celebrity. Can't take your hands off me. I know you wanna suck me, what you waiting for? Lip gloss and lollipop. Let's rock, I wanna pop. Can't take your eyes off me. I'm all that you can see. Lip gloss and lollipop. Can't take your eyes off me. I know you wanna be._ " Jasper sings lastly.

Lamar couldn’t help but get slightly aroused by the act, blushing.

These two knew what their fans wanted. 

Jasper still does it, even if he's more attached to Riley than Ray. He pulled Ray over and leans in, kissing him on the lips. 

All of the fangirls and some fanboys started screaming in excitement, also happiness. 

“I ship it.” A girl whispers to another female fan. 

This girl nods her head, as she agreed, with a wide smile.

Lamar’s eyes widened, even if he tried to tell himself it was just a show.

Jasper gets off the stage, after that. He started walking over to the gate, where the fans are. 

“Hello, my lovely vixens and sweet things.” he said, in a voice that was low yet smooth. 

Every girl and guy in the front had love-filled eyes. You'd think they would have hearts in them. 

Jasper walks down the line, signing autographs (his name with a heart next to it) for all of them. 

When he got to Lamar, Jasper smiled at him and leaned against the gate. 

“Well, hello there, I didn't think I'd get to see you tonight~” His voice was flirtatious, with a slight smirk. But then, he sighed softly. “Although, you're not here for me or Ray. You were here to hear Riley sing and I know I'm right, because of the way you were staring at him.” he whispered to Lamar. He had got closer to him, as it was said. 

He wasn't worried about the paparazzi. Because they are being distracted by Ray.

Lamar huffed, with a blush.

\- "Maybe.." he said, smugly.

Jasper just had a smile at that, knowing he was right. He remembered when Riley sang for him, alone together. He smiles, mostly to himself. “That guy does have a beautiful voice.” he replied. 

He didn't mind them liking each other. He liked Lamar, but wouldn't get in between Riley's feelings for this male. And he cared a lot for Riley, having felt love for him once. But he was fine with what they had. That 'just sex, nothing more’ thing they did, for two years. He didn't mind that Riley stopped it and wanted something with Lamar, even if he hadn't told him yet. He just wants Riley happy, so he won't say anything, and is fine with just being friends. He had a close bond with him and that was enough for Jasper. He knows if Riley gets with Lamar, he'll probably be well taken care of and very happy. Which made him have another smile, in the thought of Riley's happiness. 

Jasper realized that he was still thinking and snapped out of these thoughts. 

He shaked his thoughts away. He was smiling at Lamar again. 

“Sorry, I got lost in thought, talk to you later.” he told him, then he leaves.

\- "Bye." Lamar smiled, with a wave. 

Jasper turned around, he blew kisses to his fans and gave a last smile to Lamar. 

Then, he walked over to Ray. He smirked at him. 

“Shall we leave? Let's do something~” 

Ray grinned at that. He kept his grin, as they walk away and get out of there. 

That paparazzi was so distracted by Ray and Jasper together that they hadn't noticed he was talking with Lamar before. And their fans wouldn't say anything, so they're fine. 

These two disappear in that night and Lamar was leaving from there as well.


	7. Thoughts At Night

**_"Bye." Lamar smiled_ **

**_Jasper turned around, he blew kisses to his fans and gave a last smile to Lamar._ **

**_Then, he walked over to Ray. He smirked at him. “Shall we leave? Let's do something~”_ **

**_Ray grinned at that. He kept his grin, as they walk away and get out of there._ **

**_These two disappear in that night and Lamar was leaving from there as well._ **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lamar stayed in his thoughts, after that. He was thinking about Riley again, his voice repeating in his head.

He was lying on his bed, that night. His thoughts were still on Riley. He seemed nice, he was single- Wait, he couldn’t think about him like that! It was wrong! But how? Because he was a popular guy, a famous singer, a rockstar and Lamar wasn’t? 

Lamar shook his head. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Riley’s voice, his body and touch.

He was closing his eyes, as he falls asleep, eventually.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Still Night -**

Riley was in the bathroom now. He takes off his clothes, putting them in a bin, instead of on the ground. He gets in, turning it on. 

He was naked, bare skinned as he let the water run down his body and dark skin. He was taking a nice warm shower. He was thinking. His thoughts about Lamar, his mind on him again. His voice, eyes, everything. He wanted to kiss and touch him, so badly. His feelings for him, he almost couldn't resist it, the urge to be with Lamar. He always thought about the other dark-skinned male lately.

Riley washed his hair, these long dreads and his body, all the way down. He used soap that had the scent of strawberry. Which was his favorite. He hummed softly, as he closed his eyes. 

After awhile, he rinsed himself off. Then, he got out. He was drying with a towel. He uses another towel for his dreads as well. He puts his boxers on, although leaving the rest of his clothing in there. 

He walked into his room as he shuts the door behind him. He lays down on the bed. He gets under the blankets, loving the warmth and softness. 

Riley closed his eyes again, falling asleep. It was peaceful and nice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Later that night -**

Ray was in his own personal bathroom, that was in his room and separated by a door. 

He opened a bottle of pills and takes two of them again. This medicine was for his personality disorder. 

Ray drank these pills down with a glass of cold water. He closed his eyes, falling deep into his thoughts.

He was still thinking for a bit. 

Which caused him to accidentally knock it over and shatter in the sink, broken glass was everywhere in there now. He reached down to pick some of it up. A sharp piece cut his hand. 

Ray hissed in pain, taking a few breaths. 

"Fucking hell.." 

He finished picking them out of there and throwing each piece of glass away in the trash can. He pulled out his first aid kit and took care of himself. He poured disinfectant on it, then he wraps white bandages around his hand. 

It turned a bit of crimson red. 

Ray was breathing quietly through it.

Eventually, after that, he leaves this bathroom, laying down on his bed. 

He was closing his eyes again, as he also goes to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That night was still as cold and dark as ever. 

Riley and Ray were sleeping, deeply and peacefully, in their beds. In a soft warming feeling. 


	8. Flirting, Brothers, & Smoking

**A few hours later, that next day -**

Lamar and Franklin were asked by Kenzie to give Tate something, a piece of paper with lyrics, that he forgot to ask for. Each person in the band, gets it, passing that paper around. They all memorize the music and lyrics. Usually it just takes two days, then they could host a concert and sing for their fans. It was Tate's turn to read this. 

They head over to the condo, it was like a large mansion. It's near Vinewood Hills, although not really. Kenzie had told them that the guys in her band are actually roommates and live together under the same roof. She had the paper first, that's why the others haven't gotten it yet. Tate was after her, then it would be Riley's turn. 

On the way over, they got stuck in some small traffic. 

Which gave Lamar and Frank a chance to talk if they wanted to, about stuff in their life or what's on their minds.

\- "Ya really got a liking for that Riley guy?" Franklin asked him.

\- "Ah’ guess." Lamar shrugged.

\- "He’s single after all." Frank smirked slightly. 

Lamar just huffed at that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, they got there. It was sundown, but still slightly bright out, which made everything have a blueish tint. 

After they had knocked on the door, Ray let them in.

They looked around, then both of them heard Ray's voice. He told them where Tate's room is, then he leaves to feed their cats. There being three of them. Of those furry felines.

A kitty meowed softly at them, as these two dark-skinned guys walked by. 

They accidentally walk into the wrong room and got quite the sight. 

Jasper and Jax are making out, kissing a bit, only in their boxers. 

Both guys saw them and stopped what they were doing. 

Jax removed himself from Jasper's grip. Since they were tangled together, bodies against each other. 

It was warm in there. Obviously things were getting heated, before they got interrupted.

Lamar and Franklin were a bit shocked, blushing. 

Franklin looked away.

Jax gets off the bed. He is just wearing his dark purple boxers. His long dark brown hair was down (instead of tied back with a hairtie, like it usually is) and his v-line is showing. 

He smirks, looking at them. “Well hello again, you two. Just had to ruin the mood, didn't ya? Oh well, it's fine. If you guys ever want a good time, you know where to find me. I wouldn't mind having cuties like you two in my bed~” He winked at them. 

Then, he walked out and into the bathroom. 

Jasper was in his boxers as well, them being dark red. He was standing now, as he puts on his black jeans. It was still unzipped as he talked to them. 

He turned around and stared at these two again. “Hey, sorry you had to walk in on that. Tate is in the other room. This is my room.” 

Which was obvious by the expensive furniture, a small fridge (which probably had red wine, his favorite), scent of cherry cologne, and a bed with red silky sheets, a black comfy blanket at the end.

\- "O-oh, sorry.." Franklin rubbed his neck.

Jasper laughed softly, with a slight smile. "It's alright." 

They (Franklin and Lamar) tried to relax.

Jasper just gave a kind smile to them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After awhile, both of them walk into Tate's room, which had a bed with blue blankets and a beanbag nearby (where he draws and sometimes writes), a tv was also on the wall (it was large, yet smaller than that flat screen in the living room). 

Tate is sitting at the desk. He looked at them, as Franklin and Lamar had walked in. “Oh, hey.” He finished writing for a second, saved his work and closed the laptop. “What can I do for you two?”

\- "Hey." Frank said, with a smile. 

Lamar waved to him.

\- "Just came to see you, don’t mind us." Franklin chuckled.

Lamar remembered something, that Kenzie had asked them to do.

\- "Wait, Ah’ have this." Lamar said and gave a piece of paper to him.

Tate nodded his head at what Frank said, then he heard Lamar and turned around again.

"Oh, thanks. I forgot to get it from her. I'm glad you guys came by.” he said, with a smile.

Franklin smiled to him.

\- "No problem." Lamar replied 

Tate kept his smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Franklin stayed in there to talk, while Lamar was leaving and walking into the kitchen, to get a glass of cold water.

Riley walks over, as he noticed Lamar. “Hey.” 

He is wearing a dark gray sleeveless hoodie with black slightly ripped jeans and gray timber boots. There's also black headphones hanging down from his neck. 

His brother, Ray was walking past them and onto the balcony. He wore similar clothing to Riley's. A black sleeveless hoodie with dark gray slightly ripped jeans and black timber boots. Although, he left the headphones in his room. 

These two, the twins, always dressed similar. Same clothes, but different colors, to tell them apart. They are truly identical, down to their appearances and voices. They're just like Siamese cats. That's why their nickname is ‘siamese twins/brothers’.

Lamar looked at Riley, with a smile.

\- "Hey." he hummed.

Riley had a smile. Then, he talked. 

“I'm sorry about what you saw. Jax is pretty open about his sexually and Jasper doesn't mind having a 'friends with benefits’ sort of thing with certain others. He's did things with Jax and had sex with another guy in the band before. He also kissed Ray, but you know that, since you saw what happened. They also probably did something else that night, but I can't be sure..” He explained, although not in detail, keeping the part out that he is actually the guy who slept with Jasper.

Lamar nodded.

\- "It’s not my business, Ah’m sorry other way around." he chuckled.

\- "Ah’ interrupted them." he added.

Riley also nodded, as he was about to say something, but got interrupted by someone else. 

Jax walked in, wearing only sweatpants (over his boxers) now. He is still shirtless and barefoot. 

He wolf whistled and smirked, as he walked into the kitchen. “Now look what we have here~” 

“Jax, don't..” 

“What? I know a nice ass when I see it~” Jax said, smirking, as he was staring at Lamar. He resisted the urge to touch and smack Lamar's ass. He licked his lips, his eyes on the other male.

Lamar grunted a little bit, blushing again. He looked away.

“Relax, I don't bite. Not hard anyway~” Jax still flirted with Lamar. 

“Jax! Leave him alone and leave.” Riley said to him. 

“Fine. I'II be with Jasper, if you need me." Jax winked, as he replied. "Considering we got interrupted and all.” he also said, then looked at Lamar. “See ya around.” 

After that, Jax leaves. 

Riley sighed softly, as he glanced at him. “Sorry about that as well.”

Lamar cleared his throat.

\- "It’s..it’s fine." he said, with another small smile.

"Yeah, Jax isn't that bad. He's just really into sex. Jasper is as well, but he is more of a gentleman about it." Riley told him.

Lamar nods his head again, at that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After awhile, Riley and Lamar went into the living room. 

They sat down on the couch, next to each other, with Riley in the middle part and Lamar on his right side. 

Both of them were still talking, when Ray walked into the room. He hugs Riley from behind, with a smile. 

“Ray..” His brother said, although Riley also had a smile again. 

“What? It's not a crime to hug your brother.” Ray said to him. 

“Yeah, I know.” Riley replied at that. 

Ray smiled, as he takes out a box of chocolate pocky sticks. He took a stick out and puts it in his mouth, still smiling, happily. 

Riley has another smile, at Ray's happiness. 

“Man, I swear sometimes you act younger than me.” 

Ray rolled his eyes, playfully. He slightly pushed him as well. “Not even.” 

Riley just snickered at that and laughed softly. 

Ray sits down, on Riley's left side now. 

They are acting like normal brothers would, and not of rockstar celebrities.

Lamar chuckled a bit. 

Ray takes out a pocky stick and gives it to him. “Here.” 

Riley still had a smile. “Thanks.” He started eating it. 

He loved chocolate, just like his brother. In candy, coffee, and men. He tried not to smirk at this thought. 

Ray thinks for a second, then he was taking out another chocolate stick and reached over towards Lamar. 

“Want one?” he asked him.

Lamar looked at the treat before reaching over. 

Ray smiles at Lamar, happy and glad that the other male took it. He watched as Lamar eats it. 

Then, he was reaching in the small red box again. He blinked his eyes, and then, he shaked it. He sighed in a soft way. He had given the last piece to Lamar. Although, he didn't mind that. 

He gets off that couch. “I'm out. I have to get some more. Talk to you two later.” he said, leaving them after that. 

“Bye.” Riley said, before his twin brother disappeared out the door.

Lamar watched him leave.

Riley gave a smile to him, looking at Lamar. “You're lucky.” he talked to him, saying that in a sarcastic voice. “He only gives those sticks, and shares his candy, with others he likes. I've been the only person, he has shared with so far. Until you.” He was smiling. His stare on this other dark-skinned male.

Lamar chuckled again now.

Riley smiled silently. He liked Lamar's laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Meanwhile, a few minutes later -**

Jax was in his room now. Which had a bed with dark gray blankets and a small fridge almost beside it. In the mini refrigerator, it had beers and all sorts of other alcohol. 

He grabs his pack of cigarettes from the nightstand drawer, closing it after. He walks over and sat down, next to the open window. He takes out a cigarette, it gets lit with his lighter. 

Jax puts the cigarette to his lips and started smoking. To relax himself, from everything and all that stress in life. He'd get drunk in a bit anyway.


	9. Midnight By This Fire

**Hours later -**

They're all sitting on the roof deck, a fire in the middle, drinking beers together and talking about stuff again. It's Riley, Ray, Tate, Jasper, Jax, Rio. Kenzie and Gin are also here. With Lamar and Franklin there as well. 

“Hey, twins, is it true that you two used to sleep in the same bed together, every night?” Jax asked these two dreaded brothers. 

Both guys nodded their heads. 

“Yeah, we did, for years. Since we were children and until teenagers, so yeah.” Riley replied at that. 

Ray had a smile. “I kinda miss it, being in the same bed. Feels like we are separated.” 

Riley laughed softly. “I feel you. But we're already close enough. We are twins after all, similar appearance. We're not called the ‘siamese twins’ for nothing.” he said to him. 

Ray also laughs. “So true! Oh well, I can find warmth in other ways, from others.” 

Riley rolled his eyes, playfully, at this.

Lamar and Franklin chuckled, listening to their conversation.

Jax smiled a bit, then slightly smirked. His hair was down again. It's really long, as he puts his fingers through it. 

“Alright then, I wanna know everyone's score count. It can be relationships or just sex. Since I'm asking, I'II be first to talk about it. My score count is 39. That's 19 females. And 20 males.” he almost purred at the end, as he talked. 

Ray snickered at that. “I'm not shocked. That's not surprising with you.” 

Jax just smirks at him. “Anyway, your turn, Ray.” 

Ray thought about it. “Score count is 29. That would be 14 with women and 15 guys.” 

Jasper had a smile. “You only beat me by two. Mine is 27. I've been with 22 females and 5 males. Two of them were serious long relationships, the rest were just hookups and one night stands.” 

Jax was staring at him. “Was one of them me? Although, we had more than one time when we had sex.” 

“Yeah, one of them was you.” Jasper told him. 

Jax still had a smirk. “Meoww~ I'm flattered, sexy~”

Jasper also was just smirking at that. He takes another sip of his beer. 

Tate looked at Franklin and Lamar. “Don't mind him, again Jax is very open with his sexuality. And anything involving sex.” 

Jax's smirk never faded. “Hell yeah. We're not an openly bisexual band for no reason!” 

Jasper, Ray, and Riley laughed again at this, agreeing with him.

Lamar and Franklin seemed a little awkward, as well as insecure to talk about their 'scores'. 

“Ok, Ri, you're next.” Jax told his friend. 

Riley rolled his eyes, in a playful way. “I figured.” He thought about it. “I don't care what you all think, by the way, because I don't have a large score count. Like Jasper, I'm into long relationships. So it's only two. That first one was only a crush, a girl when I was fourteen. She was blonde, named Cindy. We probably would've become a thing, later on in life. But she moved away and I haven't heard from her since.” 

Rio nods his head. “I remember. If I recall, I dated her older sister. It was me and Jackie for awhile. Then, after we broke up, she had a sexual thing with Ray. I don't know if she did it because she actually liked him or to just get me in the heart. It worked.” He smoked his cigarette (Jax had gave him) after that. 

“Sorry, I was a teenager back then, big bro..” Ray said 

Rio has another smile, as he looked at one of his younger brothers. “Relax, I have no hard feelings, the past is in the past and stays there. She's moved on to someone else anyway and we're far away from her, to not worry about it.” 

Ray was smiling in relief, nodding his head. 

Riley also nodded his head. 

Lamar and Franklin listened to them.

Then, Riley talks again. “Back to what I was saying. Second one was first a liking when we were teenagers, then we got together when we are just starting out being adults. It was a guy. I had a long relationship with him, close but not that romantic. Because we made a deal, just sex. But it would be a lie, if I didn't say that I loved him. Although, that's in the past now. We broke it off a few days ago, because I have feelings for someone else and want an actual relationship.” he told them. 

Riley gets in his thoughts. He was thinking to himself, for a second. 'I can't tell them that it was Jasper and now I like Lamar in this way as well.’ 

“Damn, that's hard. I get it. I sorta understand where you're coming from. I didn't break a relationship or thing off, but I do like someone.” Tate replies to that. 

Jax grinned at hearing that. “Ooh~ Who is it?” 

Tate shaked his head. “Nope, not telling.” 

Jax only kept his grin, as he heard that. It keeps him wondering, which interested him, like a game of sorts.

“Score count?” he asked this male in glasses. 

“Only five. Three girls and two guys. You already know who one of them is, 'brother’..” Was Tate's reply. 

Jax just nods at that.

Lamar felt slightly disappointed to hear that Riley has feelings for someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After awhile, Jax glanced at the last two guys that haven't talked about it. Which was Lamar and Franklin. 

“Your turn, you two.” 

\- "Score, 3.. uhh, three women." Franklin said 

\- "Seven women." Lamar said, after him.

"No guys? Ooh, fresh meat~" Jax said, sarcastically and playfully. 

"Jax.." Riley and Tate said, at the same time. 

"Just leave them be." Rio said to the brunette.

Jax crossed his arms. "Man, you guys are no fun right now. I'm just messing around." he said, although he still had a grin. He was slightly drunk, after all.

Lamar was blushing, at what was said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that, everything was calm. 

They all kept drinking that alcohol, empty beer bottles near them. 

That fire and flames, with the moonlight that shined down on them, lit this night, filled with coldness and a nice breeze. 

A few strings were pulled, by the guitar in Tate's lap and his arms wrapped around it, as he played some soft music for them. To fill the silence that came by every once in a while. 

They are all smiling, as they're also laughing at times. 

It was a peaceful and happy time, all of them full of a presence, an aura of happiness.

Lamar and Franklin enjoyed themselves.

Tate closed his eyes, smiling slightly. 

Riley also smiled again, for a bit.


	10. Sang Affectionately

**Two days later -**

Riley was at the now empty place (where 'Friday Night Live’ was held at). He started singing 'Nobody’s Watching’ by Hollywood Undead. 

Not knowing that Lamar was there, hiding behind a wall. 

Riley sang passionately, with the background instrumental music to the song playing from a stereo.

" _Sing, sing like there's nobody watching. Sing, sing like there's nobody watching. Sing, sing like there's nobody listening. Sing, sing like there's nobody listening. Sing. I feel like I'm sinking, I feel like I'm reaching. For something that's out of my grasp, when I think I got it reality sinks in. On the dark side of the moon, just give me my space. 'Cause I got a list of mistakes all written in ink I won't get to erase. If I counted my blessings, I could spend my whole life counting. 'Cause truthfully nothing is too late to fix, be the Blackbird on the White Album. And if I have so much to say, then why would I pipe down then? 'Cause life's getting shorter and shorter, so sing for the moment right now then. It's times like this I feel I'm on the pavement. It's like my heart's so numb. Then I grab that book and turn the pages. And see how far I've come. And just sing, sing like there's nobody watching. Sing, sing like there's nobody watching. Sing, sing like there's nobody listening. Sing, sing like there's nobody listening. Sing. I feel like I'm peaking, I become a beast when. I dig deep inside of myself and let it all out when I conquer these demons. It gives me the freedom, I'm breaking away from these chains. I'm embracing the change and finding the courage to face all this pain. Wealth gives help while the poor die young. It is what is, I won't hold my tongue. Dad died poor, what did that give me? Strength inside, now the question lies. How you measure my value, I wonder. 'Cause I've reached the clouds from the gutter. If it's by heart, then I'm breaking the bank. Add up what matters, now do the numbers. It's times like this I feel I'm on the pavement. It's like my heart's so numb. Then I grab that book and turn the pages. And see how far I've come. And just sing, sing like there's nobody watching. Sing, sing like there's nobody watching. Sing, sing like there's nobody listening. Sing, sing like there's nobody listening. Sing. Like there's nobody listening, like there's nobody listening. Sing, sing like there's nobody watching. Sing, sing like there's nobody watching. Sing, sing like there's nobody listening. Sing, sing like there's nobody listening. Sing._ "

Lamar was in slight trance by Riley's voice. His heart was beating fast, almost fluttering.

Riley heard a noise. He turned off the music. "Is someone there?"

Lamar gasped a little bit, trying to stay as quiet and still as possible.

Riley walked over to where he heard that noise. He was just as silent. He sneaked behind him and noticed it was Lamar. This other dark-skinned male seemed to not know that he was there. He touched him, with a finger running down Lamar's back.

Lamar got startled, jumping and yelping. He turned around.

\- "A-Ah’m sorry..!" 

Riley laughed at that. "Relax, you're fine. Thought I was alone, I'm not as I can see. So first you're my fan, are you my stalker now?" he asked him, playfully, in a joking way.

Lamar huffed, blushing.

\- "Shut up. Ah’ heard that you were here.. wanted to hear your voice again." he said, quietly.

"Aww, thanks, that's sweet." Riley said to him. 

'What an adorable 'stalker' I have.' he thought, to himself, sarcastically. Although, he meant the 'adorable' part.

Lamar rubbed his neck.

\- "Ah’ can leave if you don’t want me here.."

"Who says I don't want you here?" Riley questioned him.

\- "Ah’..Ah’.." Lamar stammered.

"Lamar, relax. Truth be told, I actually like your company. Stay with me a bit longer. Let's get out of here, head somewhere else. Follow me." Riley replied at that.

Lamar looked at Riley, with a nod. He followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Riley had invited Lamar back, driving there. He takes him out for a few beers. 

They're at his band’s private hang out again. When no one is there, this time. Both guys drank each beer, as they sat down on the ground, across from each other.

Lamar was relieved that Riley wanted to spend time with him.

Riley takes another sip of his beer. He smelled of strawberries, that's his scent. 

He sings 'For Him’ to Lamar. 

" _We are runnin' so fast. And we never look back. And whatever I lack, you make up. We make a really good team. And not everyone sees. We got this crazy chemistry. Between us. Jump starting your car 'cause this city's a bore. Buying e-cigarettes at the convenience store. Making new clichés on our own little tour. Let's ride. You don't have to say I love you to say I love you. Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons. We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue. Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money. All I need is you. All I need is you, you. We try staying up late. But we both are light weights. Yeah we get off our face, too easy. And we take jokes way too far. And sometimes living's too hard. We're like two halves of one heart. We are, we are, we are. You don't have to say I love you to say I love you. Forget all the shooting stars and and all the silver moons. We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue. Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money. All I need is you. All I need is you, you._ "

Lamar stared at Riley when he sang. His cheeks grew red.

Riley smiled warmly at him. He noticed Lamar's reddish face, thinking that it was full on adorableness. When Riley sang that, it was like he was half-confessing his feelings. But he hadn't meant to, not yet anyway. He'll tell him later. It was a good thing that Lamar didn't question him about it.

While they are still alone, he asked him something. “Lamar, wanna have dinner at my place sometime?” Although, he asked in a lowkey sort of way, so that Lamar would think Riley still only thought of him as a friend. He wasn't even sure if the other dark-skinned male felt the same. That night he will tell him his feelings, not that Lamar knew this.

Lamar was staring at him, smiling.

\- "Sure, sounds nice." he hummed.

Riley also had a smile. "Nice, I think that the others will be out tomorrow night, come around at seven."

\- "A’ight. Ah’ll see you then." Lamar said, getting up.

\- "Bye, Riley." he added, with a smile.

Riley said goodbye to him, then he leaves himself. He goes back home and walked into his room. 

He lays down, onto the bed, laying there as he closed his eyes and falls asleep, a smile still on his lips.


	11. Their Date & Roses

**Tomorrow night, almost 7pm -**

Riley was still in the house. He's getting the food finished. 

His long dreads were tied back with a hairtie. It had already been cooking a while ago. 

That dreaded guy was putting the finishing touches to this food, which is pasta. This is gonna be a romantic date, dinner at his place (which was the condo he shared with his roommates and guys in the band, but luckily they're all out right now). Although, Lamar doesn't know that. 

Riley let the food cook more as he puts two candles on the table and lit them with his lighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lamar was taking a deep breath, he was at their door. He was nervous. 

He had put on his cleanest clothes, shaved and put on some cologne. He knocked on the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley heard that. That food was done as well. He turned the stove off. 

He walks over to the door and opens it. He had a smile, looking at Lamar. "Hey." He lets him in, closing that door after Lamar is inside there.

Lamar looked at him, with a smile.

\- "Hey, what smells so good?" he asked right away.

"It's the food, I just got it done, fresh and still hot. So you came over at the right time." Riley said to him. He leads Lamar to that table. 

When Lamar's eyes are on the lit candles, he talked again. "I hope that you don't mind, I love candles."

Lamar gazed at the table, having another smile now.

\- "It’s beautiful." he hummed.

Riley smiled at him. "Thank you, I'm glad that you think so."

Lamar smiled to him and sat down.

After that, Riley served him a plate of pasta (that he made for dinner). He puts some of it on another plate as well for himself. He added in a bit of parmesan cheese. He sat down, at the table, across from Lamar.

Lamar smiled widely, his mouth watering.

\- "Man, it looks just.. heavenly." He chuckled.

Riley laughed softly. "Then eat."

Lamar dug in the food. He tasted it, but soon went in for another forkful. He hummed approvingly.

Riley smiles at this. He knew Lamar loved the food already, but he wanted to hear him say it. "So how is it?"

\- "Oh man.. Ri, Ah’ love you, Ah’ love this!" He practically moaned.

Riley blushed at that, although felt happiness through him. “Thanks, I'm happy that you enjoy the food and love it. I made this myself." he said, like it wasn't obvious. "It's been awhile since someone has eaten some of my cooking. Usually Jasper would cook, when I'd eat homemade dinners with him.” he added, as he told him some stuff.

\- "You’re an amazing cook!" Lamar complimented him, smiling slightly.

Riley has another smile. "Thank you again." he replied at that.

\- "..you have to eat too! C’mon!" Lamar laughed.

"So pushy, weirdo." Riley started to eat with him as well.

Lamar grinned and finished his own meal quickly.

They kept eating together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The others are at the band's private hang out. 

They're drinking beers and talking, as all of them are playing card games. They played with a normal deck of cards first, that game was ‘Crazy 8s’. Then, the game they play next is from a black box, it's 'Cards Against Humanity’. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile, Riley was still with Lamar, as they are alone with each other. 

After awhile, they both finished eating. 

They went on the balcony, to lay down on a blanket and look at the stars. That night is nice and peaceful, with them just alone together.

Lamar had enjoyed the night with him.

Riley takes a breath, and then, he started singing 'glad you came’ for Lamar. 

" _The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts. Is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came. You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me._ " Riley leans down, their lips inches apart. Instead he did something else. He was close to Lamar's neck. " _So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me._ " He sang that quietly, near Lamar's ear.

Lamar was blushing. He really loved Riley’s voice.

Riley was still leaning over him, almost on top of Lamar. He kissed him, loving Lamar's lips a bit, as much as this other dark-skinned male's warmth and scent.

Lamar hummed softly, his eyes on him. He blushed.

Riley kept the kissing going. He started lifting Lamar's shirt, without fully realizing it. He dragged his hand over Lamar's stomach and chest, as he touched that dark skin there. He also deepened this kiss.

Lamar enjoyed the kiss. He was kissing him back. He gasped a little bit when he felt Riley’s hand. He suddenly grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

Riley noticed that. He stared at him, slightly worried. “You okay? What's wrong?” he asked him.

Lamar blushed more, looking away in embarrassment.

\- "Ah’ uh.. you’re my first guy.." he said, in a quiet voice.

“Oh.” Riley said, as he gives a nice and gentle smile. His eyes had also softened. “That's alright.” He gave another kiss to him, on the lips again. “You know that I don't just want you for sex, right? I really like you. I have feelings for you.” he told him, staring into Lamar's eyes. He knows Lamar heard what he said at the fire that night. But he wanted to be sure that Lamar knew he meant it. That he seriously likes him and probably wants a long relationship. With intimacy, affection, and love. 

Lamar had a smile towards him now.

\- "Ah’ like you too, Ri.." 

Riley smiled again. "That night at the fire, when I said that I had feelings for someone. I meant you, I was talking about you. I'm very happy that you feel the same way." 

Lamar raised his brows, his smile widening.

\- "Oh, Ah’m glad." he said with relief.

Riley nuzzled against Lamar's neck, being near the other male's ear. "Of course it was you. What? Did you think I was talking about someone else?" He has a small, playful smirk.

\- "Duh! Ah’m just a..nobody! H-How could you have feelings for me?!" Lamar laughs again. He wrapped his arm around Riley. 

"You are not just a 'nobody', Lamar. You're special to me. Your personality is one of the reasons why I had fallen for you." Riley had a smile, as he talked.

Lamar listened to him.

\- "Really?" He smiled.

Riley nodded, with a smile.

Lamar gave a shy kiss to him.

Riley was kissing him back, gently. 

Then, he pulled away and grabbed Lamar's wrist, pulling it upwards. He kisses the back of Lamar's hand. He started to talk about earlier. 

"I won't do anything that you don't want. I'd love to be with you. I feel happy around you. Please be mine?" Riley stared into Lamar's eyes again, his own eyes are filled with hope and love.

Lamar blushes, his surprised expression turning to a gentle one.

\- "Of course Ah’ll be."

Riley kissed Lamar on the lips again, pulling away after a few seconds, as he still had a smile.

Lamar smiles back to him, sighing dreamily.

Riley was still smiling. He had a thought, as he remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot, be right back." He gets off the ground, walking inside and leaving Lamar on the balcony for a second.

Lamar was a little confused, but waited for him.

Riley came back, less than a minute later. He had something behind his back. He walked over to him again. 

He also smiled, as he gave him it. He gives a bouquet of beautiful red roses to Lamar (which Jasper had suggested). 

“I hope that you like these roses, I got them for you.” 

Lamar was definitely surprised by the roses. He took the bouquet with a slight smile, his cheeks had a reddish shade again.

\- "Never got roses from anyone." He had another smile.

\- "Ah’ love them." he added. 

Riley smiled at Lamar again. He sat down, next to him. “I'm glad that you love them.”

Lamar looked at him, then he was hugging Riley.

\- "Thanks, it’s been a great night." 

"You're very welcome. I'm glad again, that you enjoyed it." Riley said to him. 

Riley holds him close, in that hug. He gave him another kiss, then he pulled apart after a second or two. He puts his forehead against Lamar's, staring into that other dark-skinned male's eyes for a bit.

Lamar had another smile, closing his eyes. He was happy.

Riley felt truly happy as well, wanting this night to last for eternity. Although, he knew that there would be more nights like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, they said their goodbyes and Lamar goes home, leaving after that as he drives away. 

Riley smiles, watching him leave. "Sweet dreams, night." he said, like he hadn't done that earlier, before Lamar left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lamar had waved to him as ’bye’ and leaves. He was in his thoughts, smiling.

He got home. He puts the roses in a vase that he happened to find. Then, he went to bed, falling asleep after awhile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley went to bed, laying down. He closed his eyes, smiling happily. 

He also falls asleep. He was sleeping, peacefully, as he dreamed. 


	12. Being There For Them

**Two days later -**

Riley and Ray were missing from rehearsal. So the others went to find them. 

They found them at that condo, Riley was sitting under a tree and Ray was inside on the couch. Although, he followed them outside when they decided to find out what's wrong. Jax stayed in with Rio. 

“Riley, you okay?” Kenzie asked, with worry and concern in her voice. 

Riley had tears in his eyes. “Not really..” 

Ray sat down behind Riley. They're back to back. 

“It's the anniversary of our mother's death.. it's been eighteen years since she died, but it still hurts to think about..” Ray said, quietly, with a sad look in his eyes. He stared at the blue sky above them. 

Riley was staring at the ground, as he listened to his brother talk. 

Both twin brothers are filled with sadness. 

Kenzie, Tate, and Jasper looked saddened as well. 

They all sat down around them. 

Tate started playing his guitar (not that electric guitar, the other one). 

Kenzie starts singing for them, from her heart. 

" _I can't pretend. To know how you feel. But know that I'm here. Know that I'm real._ " Kenzie sings. 

" _Say what you want. Or don't talk at all._ " Tate sang. 

" _I'm not gonna let you fall. Reach for my hand. 'Cause it's held out for you. My shoulders are small. But you can cry on them too. Everything changes. But one thing is true. Understand. We'll always be more than a band._ " Kenzie also sang. 

Riley and Ray, the twins, didn't say anything. They are just listening to their singing. It started lifting their spirits and brings back their happiness, if even a little bit. 

" _You used to brave the world. All on your own. Now we won't let you hurt, hurt all alone._ " Kenzie sings again, after a pause of taking a breath. 

" _Be who you wanna be. Always stand tall._ " Jasper sang. 

" _Not gonna let you fall._ " Kenzie, Tate, and Jasper all sing together. 

Ray turned around and hugs his brother from behind. 

Riley smiled slightly, holding onto Ray's arm for a second. 

" _Reach for my hand. 'Cause it's held out for you. My shoulders are strong. But you can cry on them too. Everything changes. But one thing is true. Understand. We'll always be more than a band._ " Jasper sings. 

Kenzie reached over, grabbing Riley's right hand and Ray's left hand. She had a slight smile, looking at them. 

" _I never knew you could take me so far. I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones. I need._ " Kenzie was singing, as she stared at them. 

" _Reach for my hand. 'Cause it's held out for you. My shoulders are strong. But you can cry on them too (cry on them too). Everything changes. But one thing is true. Understand. We'll always be more than a band._ " All three of them sing. 

After that song ended, Riley and Ray started smiling again. 


	13. Intimacy & Warmth ♡

**Days later -**

That night, they decided to get intimate. 

They're in Riley's room, which had a bed with black blankets, and it was also very spacious. Ray's room was next to there and looked similar as well. Just like their appearances.

Riley pulled Lamar closer, into a hug, the other dark-skinned male letting the dreaded guy touch him. He caressed Lamar's back, tracing his fingers down the spine. 

“Are you sure that you want this?” he asked him, quietly, in Lamar's ear.

Lamar sighed softly at Riley's touch, he was aroused already.

\- "Yeah." He agreed with a nod at the question.

Riley nodded, he grabbed Lamar's wrist, pulling him over to the bed. He made Lamar sit on it. He sat down on that bed as well, next to him. 

He takes off the hairband in his dreads. He lets them down. His dreads being long and dark, like his skin. He puts the hairtie on the nightstand. Then, he takes off his shirt.

Lamar was removing his clothes as well. He was a little nervous.

Riley made Lamar stop after he took his shirt off. He wanted to take this slowly. 

He leaned in, kissing Lamar's lips, gently and lovingly.

Lamar smiled and kissed him back with a hum.

Riley deepened that kiss, slowly, putting his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth. He tasted him. It was sweet. From the dessert that they had earlier.

Lamar moaned quietly, kissing Riley back. He was getting more and more aroused.

Riley pulls apart from the kiss and made Lamar lay down on his back. 

He also takes off Lamar's jeans, pulling them down and throwing this clothing on the ground, with the other clothes (he took his own jeans off as well). 

They're only in their boxers now.

Lamar’s bulge was visible, stiff and erected. He looked at Riley, with a blush.

Riley had a slight blush, himself. For the reason of him finding out Lamar was so aroused and very hard. He was only half-hard, since he knew self control and his want to take this slow, to enjoy his time with Lamar. 

It seemed like Lamar would cum, if he even touched him. 

'Did he really get this aroused by a kiss?' he also thought.

Lamar bit his lip, his heart racing.

Riley snapped out of it. He stared at Lamar's body, as he dragged a hand down it, touching that dark skin. With a gentle touch. He loved it, thinking that Lamar was so good looking. Especially almost under him.

Lamar shuddered at Riley's touch.

Riley just smiled. He started to kiss down this body of Lamar's, on the chest and stomach. He also kisses the inner thighs.

Lamar let a soft moan out.

Riley reached out and touches Lamar's nipples. He rubs and circled around them, with a finger on each. He was moving one of them away, as he leans down and was licking that right nipple for a bit. He licked over and around it. He took in how sensitive Lamar is and those noises that the other male made.

Lamar arched his body against that touch.

Riley gets in between Lamar's legs and grinded against him. 

Their clothed shafts rubbing together, with that fabric feeling great against them.

Lamar let a louder moan out, closing his eyes.

Riley was grinding a little bit more, then he pulled away. 

He was getting even more hard, as it was clearly showed, by the bulge in his boxers.

Lamar looked back at him, blushing at the view.

Riley was reaching into the drawer. He pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube, putting this stuff next to Lamar, in his line of sight. He grabs the strap of Lamar's boxers. He was looking at him, asking permission. “May I?”

Lamar felt his nervousness coming back, but he nodded.

Riley nods his head again, as he pulled Lamar's boxers down and off him. He threw it on the ground as well. 

He grabbed that bottle, opening it. He was lubing his fingers, putting this small thing off to the side for a second. He puts his hand in between this other dark-skinned male's legs. He puts his fingers against Lamar's hole, as he circled the outside and rubbed him there.

Lamar gasped, shuddering. He tried to get used to the feeling, even when the fingers weren’t inside of him yet.

Riley was rubbing that entrance for a bit longer, although only a minute, slightly pushing against there. But not entering him yet. He looked at him. “I'm gonna push them in you. That okay?”

Lamar swallowed, nodding again.

Riley leaves another kiss on Lamar's collarbone, then he pushes two of his fingers in there.

Lamar tensed, moaning again. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

Riley moved them, in and out, slowly. He fingered, spreading and stretching him open.

Lamar was panting, letting some noises out.

Riley curled and twisted his fingers inside Lamar, as he scissored the ring of muscle in him.

Lamar was starting to enjoy it, his panting getting heavier.

Riley pulls these fingers out. He took off his own boxers, so that they are both naked. His dick was showing now, it was nicely sized.

Lamar looked at Riley's erection, blushing again.

Riley noticed that reddish shade on Lamar's face, although he didn't say anything about it. He opens the package and puts that condom on. He also lubed his shaft and made sure that it was covered. 

He positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance. He grabbed Lamar's legs and spreads them open. He glanced down at him, as his stare was on Lamar. 

“I'm gonna push inside you now, alright? Tell me if I'm hurting you too much.”

\- "A’ight." Lamar said, quietly.

Riley smiled slightly, at that. He pushed inside him, slow paced and with gentleness. He's halfway in. He let out a moan, as he felt Lamar's tightness.

Lamar gasped, grabbing Riley. He moaned in a quiet way.

Riley breathed silently. He bend Lamar against him (so that the other dark skinned male's legs are over his thighs), pushing further in him. Then, he stopped and lets Lamar adjust, as he didn't thrust. He was feeling Lamar's tight walls on his dick. It feels good.

Lamar let a high-pitched moan out, panting, adjusting.

When Lamar had adjusted to the feeling, Riley touched Lamar's thigh, gently. He started thrusting, in and out of him. In a medium pace. He leaned over and kissed Lamar's soft lips again.

Lamar moans at every thrust, he kisses him back.

Riley pulls away and starts kissing Lamar's neck. In a loving way. He was also taking in Lamar's scent and leaving a slight dark mark there. His thrusts the same pacing. 

Their warm bodies are against each other.

Lamar panted more, his body feeling hot.

Riley thrusted a bit more, as he gripped onto Lamar's thighs, tightly yet gentle. 

“Lamar~” He moaned softly.

Lamar moaned again, as he closed his eyes.

He came eventually, trembling.

Riley came after him, in the condom. He was leaned over Lamar again, giving him another kiss. He hums against the other dark-skinned male's lips.

Lamar did the same, then he was catching his breath.

After they pull apart from that kiss, Riley was breathing in a silent way. 

Their breaths were mixing. 

Riley pulled out of him, carefully. 

He took off this now used condom, throwing it away, in a trash bin near the bed. He cleaned Lamar off with a cloth. He threw it away as well. 

After that, he lays down, next to him.

Lamar was trying to find a position comfortable enough to relax. He was on his side. He was flustered, he gave a shy smile to Riley.

Riley had pulled a blanket halfway over them. He smiled at him again. He got close to Lamar and leans in. He kissed him, affectionately and sweetly, putting his fingers through Lamar's hair. In a gentle way as well.

Lamar smiled, trying to keep his eyes open.

Riley pulled him even closer. His arms are wrapped around Lamar. He was kissing this other dark skinned male's neck, softly again. He also hummed in a soft way, a nice tone of voice. Like a sweet and silent lullaby. He cuddled Lamar, snuggling and nuzzling him, as he takes in Lamar's warmth. It was nice. He felt slightly sleepy, with him as well.

Lamar sighed softly, smiling. He drifted off to sleep, even if it wasn’t his intention to do so.

Riley didn't mind that. He still had a smile, with warm gentleness. He holds him close, as he watched Lamar sleep, for a bit longer.

Lamar stayed asleep. 

Riley closed his eyes, falling asleep with him. 

They both slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚣ 💙


	14. Feelings & Making Love Again ♡

**Next day now -**

Tate had invited Franklin over. 

He has practiced singing a song on his own, without the other guys from the band. He wanted to sing to Franklin, because he liked him. He knew Riley sings to Lamar. So why not? 

Although, he did wait a few minutes, as they are hanging out together. Being in his room. 

Franklin enjoyed his time with Tate. He liked him too (although it's not like the other male knew yet). 

"Wanna hear me sing? Alone, by myself and without the others." Tate said to him.

Franklin smiled.

\- "Sure." he said 

Tate had his guitar with him. He played it, singing silently. His blue eyes (which were rare for others of dark skin) are staring at Frank. He smiled warmly at him. 

He sang for Franklin. He sings 'I wouldn't mind’ by 'He Is We’. 

" _Merrily we fall out of line, out of line. I'd fall anywhere with you. I'm by your side. Swinging in the rain. Humming melodies. We're not going anywhere until we freeze. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid. Forever is a long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Carefully we'll place for our destiny. You came and you took this heart. And set it free. Every word you write and sing is so warm to me. So warm to me. I'm torn, I'm torn. To be right where you are. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid. Forever is a long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me everyday. I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn't mind it at all. I wouldn't mind it at all. You so know me. Pinch me gently. I can hardly breathe. Forever is a long, long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me, everyday I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn't mind it at all. I wouldn't mind it at all._ " Tate sang to him.

Franklin watched and listened to him, smiling. A small blush crawled to his face. 

Tate had his guitar rested in his lap, until he moved it. 

He puts that guitar on the ground. 

They're still sat down on the bed. 

Tate leaned over and into Frank's lips, kissing him. He hoped that he didn't misread this. That Franklin actually liked him as well. He felt like he did, with the other dark-skinned male's face being reddish and with the way he smiles at him. Because Tate had feelings for him. So he was hopeful. 

Franklin blushed at the kiss, at feeling these lips.

Tate deepened this kiss, slightly.

Franklin kissed him back, his breath growing heavy.

Tate pulled apart from Franklin's lips and started kissing that other dark-skinned male's neck, softly. He takes in Frank's scent and warmth. "It was probably already obvious, but I'II say it anyway. I like you, a lot." he also said.

Franklin chuckled a bit.

\- "Ah’ feel the same about you." he hummed.

Tate smiled and nuzzled against him. It was nice and warm.

Franklin held him there, with a smile.

Tate still had a smile, on his lips. He felt happiness, a peaceful mood. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Two more days later -**

They (Riley and Lamar) are alone again, at that condo. 

Riley had taken the day off, missing a few hours of practicing singing and getting the music just right, wouldn't affect him in the slightest. 

He wanted to be around Lamar again. 

They're cuddling on the couch. Which leads to something a bit more as they started stripping their clothes off. They are only in their boxers now. They were kissing, passionately and deeply. 

Lamar hums in that kiss.

Riley deepened this kiss, putting his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth.

Lamar moaned softly again, submitting to him.

Riley pulls apart from Lamar's lips. Then, he kissed the other dark skinned male's neck. He leaves a slight mark on the skin there.

Lamar hissed a little bit at that, his face filled with lust.

Riley was kissing down Lamar's body again, just like some nights ago. He loved it, that warmth and intimacy. How his lover's dark skin felt soft to the touch.

Lamar panted quietly, arching his body against Riley's kisses.

Riley gets to Lamar's lower stomach, then he was pulling these boxers down now, taking them off and throwing the clothing on the ground. He grabbed this other male's shaft, stroking it, up and down. 

Lamar moaned again, closing his eyes now.

Riley leans over and licks the head of it. He gave another lick over and around this tip.

Lamar gasped, trying not to squirm too much.

Riley opens his mouth and takes it in. He puts that shaft in there, as it goes halfway down his throat. He was still licking and sucking this dick.

Lamar let out another moan, grabbing the cushions.

Riley hummed against it, sending vibrations through Lamar's shaft. He sucked it a bit, as he bobs his head, up and down, in a slow rhythm.

Lamar was moaning more, getting closer.

Riley felt it, as Lamar was getting hard and close. He sucks Lamar's erection more. He licked that dick, wrapping his tongue around it. Then, he made a lick down the underside of it.

Lamar couldn’t hold it anymore, he came, moaning a bit.

Riley was closing his eyes, as he swallowed it all. He pulled off him, removing Lamar's dick out of his mouth. He was breathing, panting quietly. He was getting his breath back.

Lamar was catching his own breath, watching him.

After they could both breathe, Riley kissed him again.

Lamar was kissing him back, with a smile.

Riley pulls away, leaving kisses on Lamar's collarbone and neck again. "Can I touch you more~?" he asked, into Lamar's ear. 

\- "S-Sure.." Lamar shuddered in lust.

Riley had a smile, as he touched Lamar's body, everywhere. Especially on his thighs.

Lamar was panting softly.

Riley puts his fingers in his own mouth and slicked them. Then, he was putting these fingers against Lamar's hole. He rubs him there again, like last time. 

Lamar moaned, closing his eyes.

Riley puts them in him. He was fingering Lamar open, carefully, as he stretched him. In these tight walls.

Lamar arched his body, shuddering.

Riley pulls his fingers out. He turned Lamar around, onto his stomach. He reached into the drawer of this small table, next to them (since he knew Jax kept lube and condoms in there). He puts on a condom, then he was lubing his own dick. He made sure that shaft was covered. He also lubed the outside of the other male's entrance. 

Lamar was blushing, feeling embarrassed by the position. 

Riley was smiling at how adorable it is when Lamar had blushed. Lamar is still pinned under him, on this black couch. Riley leaned over him, kissing Lamar's back and neck. Each kiss was gentle and loving. Just like himself. He takes in Lamar's warm body and sweet scent. His lover was everything to him. He smiled, at the thought. 

After that, Riley remembered where he was. He snapped out of it, although he still has an affectionate smile. He repositioned Lamar, putting his dick on Lamar's entrance as well. He also gripped Lamar's hips, slowly pushing inside him. Lamar has his knees slightly upwards, as Riley did that. 

Lamar shivered, as he closed his eyes again. He moaned Riley’s name.

Riley let out a moan, with him. He was thrusting, in and out of him, medium paced.

Lamar moans with every thrust.

Riley loved Lamar's tightness and warmth. He gave another thrust. He moaned softly. "Fuck~ So tight~ And warm~"

Lamar moaned louder. 

Riley was gripping those hips, tightly. He held him there. He thrusted in him, harder and deeper now. He goes all the way inside Lamar, then pulls back, before he repeated this movement. Over and over again. Lamar grips onto the arm of that couch, as Riley is thrusting inside him from behind. 

Lamar was practically screaming his lover's name as he came. "Riley~!" 

Riley kept going (before Lamar came). His thrusts stayed the same, still deep and hard. His grip was on Lamar's thighs, with that last thrust. He lets out another moan. "..Lamar~" 

Then, he came with him. In that condom. He leaned against him, his warm breath on Lamar's back, slowly calming down.

Lamar was catching his breath.

Riley had calmed down. He pulled out of him, making sure that he holds the other male, so that Lamar wouldn't fall into the mess under them. Riley cleaned that mess with another cloth. After that, he lays Lamar down, gently. He took off the condom, tying and throwing it away. He puts his boxers on as well. 

He pulls a blanket over them, halfway again. He was laying down, behind Lamar. He was spooning him. He wrapped his arms around Lamar, holding him close. 

Riley smiled a bit again. "My love.." He cuddled and snuggled against him. In that warmth between them. He kissed Lamar's neck, softly and lovingly. He stared at his lover, silently. "Lamar, I love you."

Lamar blushed, looking at him. He pecked Riley’s lips.

\- "Ah’ love you too." he hummed.

Riley still had a smile. He nuzzled against him. He was filled with love and happiness.

Lamar pressed his forehead against Riley’s.

Riley smiled, staring into Lamar's eyes, quietly. 

They rested and relaxed together, in this nice silence between them.

Lamar enjoyed it. 

They also noticed it was getting darker out there. 

Both guys are still resting, falling asleep and starting to take a nap. Those guys (Riley's roommates/close friends) wouldn't be back until later, so they were fine to sleep there, without being questioned. 

It would be just their secret for a bit longer. 

Lamar was deeply asleep.

Riley had his eyes closed, as he smiles while sleeping peacefully. He still held Lamar as well. 


	15. Truly Loved

**Two weeks later -**

Riley takes Lamar to a private studio. He lets him look around. 

They are the only ones there. 

Until someone else came in now, closing the door behind himself. 

“Hey, Leo. Thanks for coming.” 

This raven haired, faded blue eyed guy smiled at him (he heard where Riley's voice came from). He had his dog with him. Cheza, with her beautiful white fur.

Lamar was surprised by him.

Leo sat down, in front of the piano. 

Riley had a smile, as he glanced at Lamar. He reached out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Lamar blushed a little bit, but he grabbed his hand.

Riley pulled him closer. He just smiles. 

“Relax, we're basically alone. Leo won't mind.” 

Leo gave a smile to them, before touching the piano keys, no longer acknowledging that they're there anymore. To ease Lamar's slight stress.

Lamar smiled shyly.

Riley was smiling as he held Lamar's hand. He kept the other male close to him. 

They started slow dancing.

Lamar felt his blush darken. He had never had anything like that before.

Riley has another smile, at Lamar's adorableness. 

After Lamar relaxed, Riley started talking again. 

“You know I started singing when I was younger. My child self wanted to be a lone singer, someone who sang by himself. I would sing alone. I never knew that my twin brother also would sing by himself, when he thought no one was there. One day, we caught each other singing. Then, we didn't stop, both singing together. We decided when we were older that we would become a duet of singers. That is until we met the others in highschool and the rest, as you know, is history.” he said to him. 

Lamar smiled at that.

\- "That’s cool." 

Riley also smiled a bit, as they danced. 

Leo started playing the piano and Riley started singing now. 

" _All I am is a man. I want the world in my hands. I hate the beach. But I stand in California with my toes in the sand. Use the sleeves of my sweater. Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered. Touch my neck and I'll touch yours."_ Riley hummed softly. _"He knows what I think about. And what I think about. One love, two mouths. One love, one house. No shirts, without. Just us, you find out. Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about, no. 'Cause it's too cold, whoa. For you here and now. So let me hold, whoa. Both your hands in the holes of my sweater. And if I may just take your breath away. I don't mind if there's not much to say. Sometimes the silence guides our minds to. So move to a place so far away. The goosebumps start to raise. The minute that my left hand meets your waist. And then I watch your face. Put my finger on your tongue. 'Cause you love the taste yeah. These hearts adore, every other beat the other one beats for. Inside this place is warm. Outside it starts to pour. Coming down. One love, two mouths. One love, one house. No shirts, without. Just us, you find out. Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no no. 'Cause it's too cold, whoa. For you here. And now. So let me hold, whoa. Both your hands in the holes of my sweater. 'Cause it's too cold, whoa. For you here and now. So let me hold, whoa. Both your hands in the holes of my sweater. It's too cold, it's too cold. The holes of my sweater._ " he sang to him. 

Lamar listened to him, looking into his eyes.

Riley still had a smile. He stared into Lamar's eyes, deeply. “I love you, Lamar.” His stare on him, a bit warmly now. 

Lamar smiled as well.

\- "Ah’ love you too." he replied at that. 

Riley was still smiling. "And don't worry, I'm not gonna propose to you or ask you to marry me yet.” he said, sarcastically. He puts his forehead on Lamar's, still staring at him. He stayed close to his lover. “But, maybe someday in the future, I will.” His voice was warm and soft. His eyes full of affection for the other male that he loves.

Lamar chuckled at that, looking at him.

\- "Yeah, maybe." he hummed.

Riley nodded at that. "Definitely." He promised him. He kept his smile. He pulls Lamar's hand to him and kisses the back of it. 

Lamar blushed, with another smile.

Riley leaned in and kissed him, lovingly. 

Lamar kisses him back. 

Riley kept kissing him, on these soft lips. He loved him. He meant it. He felt like Lamar was his soulmate, with being his lover. 

It was peaceful, the rest of that evening. 

Riley feels truly filled with happiness again. Especially with him. He closed his eyes, in this kiss, as he smiled again. 


End file.
